dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shaperate
Removed the redirect The Shaperate is not only a location in Orzammar but also an organisation with important duties and substantial lore to back it up. For that reason, I have removed the redirect to the Orzammar Shaperate page and re-wrote the article. Furthermore, I have written a small note in case someone is looking for the location in the Orzammar and not the organization. I'm also currently working on sorting out the page links which send people to the Shaperate and Orzammar Shaperate since the former is no longer a redirect to the latter. 12:19, December 4, 2012 (UTC) how do we know... that 'scholar', 'scribe' and 'cataloger' are "ranks"? Yeti magi (talk) 04:02, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :Positions, I'll change it from the page but I cannot do the same with the organisation template where it will have to be listed as "ranks"... :As for your other edits, Lord is a noble title, which means that the Shaper of Memories is part of the nobility. True, we don't know more details but that does not make it any less true. Furthermore, there are some lines and other instances which show that the Shaper is the only prominent figure within the Shaperate. Therefore it's a very safe conclusion to consider the Shaper as it's leader. I can list all these reasons if you are still curious but I'll revert the page back to it's previous state. 10:37, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::i certainly never suggested that Czibor's position is not the supreme one, which is precisely why my question specifically mentioned three of the "ranks" and not the top two, which make perfect sense. ::the fact that, as you point out, we don't know more details, is exactly why it is not a necessary assumption/speculation. "lord" is simply not a word of singular definition - what all of the definitions have in common is the idea that the title's holder is "in charge". and of course we recognize that Czibor is in charge of the Shaperate. but calling him 'Lord' may just be an honorific. ::i had actually been going with the unspoken assumption that the Shapers are a caste of their own, but am finding that this is not stated anywhere. perhaps i 'internally speculated' that it was somewhere near the top because Orzammar's Shaperate is in the Diamond Quarter. i'm still digging; perhaps they are deliberately placed outside the caste system to avoid conflict of interest? (yet one would think that would get mentioned somewhere) or perhaps achieving a position within the Shaperate is similar in a sense to becoming a Paragon - they can come from any caste? (which would certainly lend weight to your assumption, especially with Czibor's alleged relation to Harrowmont). ::ultimately, i realize that writers of canon have not (and probably won't) iron out every complexity of the dwarven caste system, but the chief difficulty in resolving this is that the shaperate is not explicitly mentioned on any page/codex entry pertaining to castes. (other than official documents being authored by one of them) ::fun! :D Yeti magi (talk) 04:21, December 6, 2012 (UTC)